Rescuing Arnold
by Kit Kat Kidd 2004
Summary: Arnold is in trouble, and it’s up to Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila and Brainy to save his life. With his parents turned against him and Sheck and Nick hot on his tail, will he and his friends survive the night? Finished! Yay!
1. Default Chapter

Rescuing Arnold  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence)  
  
Chapter 01  
  
"Default Chapter"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Table of Contents  
  
Chapter 01 Default Chapter  
  
Chapter 02 The Mystery of the Journal  
  
Chapter 03 April Fools Beauty  
  
Chapter 04 Return of Deep Voice  
  
Chapter 05 Battered, Bruised and Breathless  
  
Chapter 06 Saved By A Stranger  
  
Chapter 07 Guns, Whips and the Truth  
  
Chapter 08 I'll Always Be There For You, Football-head  
  
Chapter 09 End Credits (We're A Miracle)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Arnold is in trouble, and it's up to Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila and Brainy to save his life. With his parents turned against him and Sheck and Nick hot on his tail, will he and his friends survive the night?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: First off, I don't own Hey Arnold nor do I own any of the characters. I only own this idea. Secondly, I don't own any of the songs in here either. The disclaimers for them will be posted at the end of the story in the credits page. Okay? Cool. Oh, and if you want to talk to me, please IM or e-mail me. Check out my info page for the details.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Notes: For those of you who don't know me, I am a MAJOR Hey Arnold fan. Okay, the first thing about this story is it happens way before I ever saw the Journal so please, deal with me. I really don't feel like going back and forth through the story and changing it to match the second movie or the Journal, but I'm going to do my best on that. Other than that, I've kept the names the same (Miles and Stella) and basically the plot of revenge on Sheck's part. Also, the time span is a little different. Let me just clear things up. I know Arnold was born on the 7th of some month (they say the day but not the month in "Married"), and I know Helga was born within a week before April 1st, so I'm just gonna say her birthday is the same as mine, March 28th, and hopefully, Craig releases the information soon. Anyway, let's give Arnold the birthday of June 7th, just because I like that date. Okay, and then, let's change the setting around. All of us know (hopefully) that in the second movie, Arnold wins a contest that allows his entire class to go on a trip to the place where Arnold's parents had their last journey, so this happens sometime after Arnold finds the journal, but before he and his friends go on the trip. Anyway, think I've rambled on enough? Enjoy. 


	2. The Mystery of the Journal

Rescuing Arnold  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence)  
  
Chapter 02  
  
"The Mystery of the Journal"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind whistled gently outside the window, proving the end of March and the coming of April. Petals of new flowers blew across the small basement window as small mice scurried across the rafters, their feet making the soft pitter-patter against the wood. A warm breeze entered the basement, ruffling the hair of a twelve-year-old boy. He sighed and shined the flashlight across some boxes, carefully reading the labels to himself. "Gertie's Costumes." He read as he came across one box. "Grandpa's Golf Trophies." He sighed again, coming to the second box. Grandpa still hadn't changed "Golf" to "Tennis". The boy groaned as he moved a large chest out of the way of a smaller cardboard box. "Miles' Expedition Things. Found it!" The boy cried and quickly dove for the box. He coughed as the dust rose in his lungs and chest. "Stupid basement." He muttered. A big rat scurried across the banister above the boy's head. "Let's see. There's Dad's collection of seashells, rocks, feathers, and reptile scales. What else is in here?" The boy sighed with exasperation as he searched the entire box. "Clothes, an old canister, junk, junk, junk - hey," he paused and picked up a huge book, "what's this? Strange. Why doesn't this have any dust on it?" The question haunted his thoughts for a second before he finally looked at the title of the book, which was written in small golden letters. The gold lettering glistened in the boy's green eyes. "Explorer's Journal?" He read aloud, very concerned with the gold lettering. He slowly traced it with his index finger as his other hand traveled along the spine of the book. "This must be one of Dad's other journals? I wonder what else he put in here? Why does it look so new?" The question was rhetorical, echoing in his mind as he slowly pried the book open. He flipped a few pages, noticing how strangely new the book smelled. Even the ink looked new. He turned slowly through the pages and stopped at a page that looked different from all the others. It was the only page in the entire book that looked old and worn out. Tired old fingerprints covered the page in dirt and sweat. It was torn and caked in mud in some spots, crumbling and moldy in others. The boy groaned at the sight and brushed off some dirt. "To our beloved son." His voice caught in his throat. His eyes scrolled down the page quickly and he gasped. It was dated not too long after his first birthday, and from his father. "Son, if you are reading this, that means you have found the exploring box your mother and I have kept all our stuff in. I'm sure by now your grandfather has explained to you about the adventures your mother and I have gone through, how we met, your miracle birth and so on. Son, if we're not home by the time you read this, either we didn't make it, or we're still needed. We love you, son. Keep us in your heart forever and we will return to you someday." The boy held back a river of tears as he slowly lowered the letter. He wiped away a few tears and held the soiled letter close to his chest. He slowly walked towards the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, as if someone had thrown a Voodoo doll across a room in the boy's likeness he was thrown back and into a huge pile of boxes. He grunted and moaned painfully. His eyes darted towards the staircase as his grandmother's favorite black cat darted upstairs, meowing loudly. "Sorry about that." The voice of his grandmother rang down the stairs, echoing in the huge basement.  
  
"No problem, Grandma!" The boy called out and pushed himself off the pile of boxes. He groaned again as he felt under his backside. He had fallen on something sharp. "Damn." He cursed under his breath and pulled out a cracked wooden picture frame. Inside was a picture of his mom and dad standing in front of a familiar looking building. The feeling of something wrong hit his mind, but he quickly brushed the feeling away. Those were his parents. The boy's eyes began to fill with tears. They looked happy wherever they were, uncaring of any dangers they may have faced between the times the picture was taken to the present.  
  
"Hey, buddy. You down here?" A voice called from the top of the basement stairs. The boy wiped a few tears from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Gerald. I'm down here." Gerald slowly descended the staircase, his eyes adjusting to the dim lights. Soon the he was standing next to his best friend. He sighed and sat down on a wooden crate, wiping his brow. The other boy looked at his friend. "Why are you all sweaty?" Gerald looked at him carefully for a second and blushed.  
  
"It's nothing, Arnold. I was running from Helga. That girl has really got it in for someone today." At the mention of Helga's name, Arnold blushed. Though it had been a few months since the - incident, Arnold still felt really guilty and embarrassed he had pushed her away from him. They could no longer be in the same room together alone without blushing at each other then turning away. "I mean," Gerald began again, either ignoring or not even seeing the blush forming on Arnold's cheeks, "she goes around now a days and acts like she doesn't even know anyone, or would prefer not to talk to them. Ever since the whole neighborhood incident, she's seemed rather distant. Every time I ask her why she was with us, she acts like she doesn't know what I'm talking about and runs off in another direction and she doesn't even want any publicity for being there. Even when I asked Phoebe to ask her she told me that she couldn't say on the grounds she might loose Helga's trust. Whatever that means, right, man?" Arnold could only nod. "What you got there, Arnold?" Gerald asked, finally noticing the picture in his hand.  
  
"A picture." Gerald gave him a dumbfounded look. "A picture of my mom and dad. I think this was taken about a year or so before I was born." Gerald took the picture from his friend's hand and flipped it to the back. He began to snicker and shook his head at Arnold.  
  
"So that would make you," he smirked and looked at his friend again. "Less than one."  
  
"What?" Arnold asked, snatching the picture.  
  
"Check it out, buddy. The picture was taken on July 1st, a month before we saved the neighborhood. And that building behind it is Future Tech Industries." Sure enough, the familiar building was Future Tech Industries Headquarters and there were his parents, happily holding hands and smiling at the camera. Arnold's eyes narrowed in fury.  
  
"That's impossible! They couldn't be alive! It's not possible!" He screamed and threw the paper to the ground. "They wouldn't do that to me. If they were alive, they would have at least tried getting in touch with me. They couldn't be alive."  
  
"Arnold, buddy, calm down." Gerald said, holding his hands up, tried to calm his friend down.  
  
"Calm down!" Arnold shouted at the top of his lungs. "First we get caught IN Future Tech Industries while trying to save the neighborhood, then we get caught AGAIN, then I find out Helga is Deep Voice, and then she tells me she loves me on the top of that stupid building, then I find out my parents are there!" Gerald eyes grew wide.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down. Helga said what?" Arnold sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"She said she loved me."  
  
"Whoa. I never would have guessed." Arnold smirked and turned back to the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want to what?" Grandpa's voice sounded hurt, and scared. His hand grew cold under the receiver of the telephone. "Okay, but what am I going to tell him?" He paused, waiting for the response on the other end. His other hand clutched the phone tightly as he grew white and pale. "Are you sure about this, Stella?" Again another pause filled the empty corridor. "Well, okay. If you think it's for the best. Good-bye." Grandpa sighed shakily as he set the phone back on its hook. He sniffed and looked at the clock. Midnight had rolled around, the boarders were asleep and the animals were out for the night. Grandpa felt his heart breaking as he trudged along upstairs and into his bedroom. Grandma sat in a rocking chair, staring out the window at the full moon. "They want to take him back." He whispered, unable to look at her.  
  
"I knew it would come to this." Grandma answered, a tear rolling down her cheek and off her chin. "They were always alive and we knew it. We didn't want him to know but he found out and they want to take him back. I always knew we couldn't hide it from him, Phil."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Go to him and tell him they want him. We've been good grandparents these last ten years, but right he needs them. He's entering his adolescent years and we can't keep up with that. He needs his mom and dad, and though it breaks my heart, we've got to let him go." Grandpa lowered his eyes and nodded solemnly. 


	3. April Fool's Beauty

Rescuing Arnold  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence)  
  
Chapter 03  
  
"April Fools Beauty"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rainy day had been the least of his problems that morning. The fear of revenge hung heavily in the air. He still remembered the fourth grade, the "blinding" prank, and the look on her face when he spun her into the YMAA pool. Sure, last year at this time, he luckily came down with the flu and missed that day of school. This year, however, he was in perfect health and she was acting awfully suspicious, especially around him. He sighed and rounded the corner, choosing to ignore the sound of rapid footsteps approaching from said corner. He grunted painfully as he crashed into someone and fell to the cold floor. He rubbed his tailbone and ankle; quickly stood up and offered a hand to the companion he had collided into and knocked to the ground of the school. His eyes widened at the sight of the girl on the ground. "Sorry about that, Helga." He said as the girl glared at him then took his hand. He smiled apologetically and hoisted her back to her feet. She flashed him a mischievous grin.  
  
"No problem, Arnoldo." She said sweetly. He grimaced and watched intently as she brushed off her pink dress. He felt a blush hit his cheeks as he found his own eyes wandering down her neck, to her torso then to her petite waistline and beautiful legs, along with all the newly developing curves. He quickly turned his eyes before she could notice. "After all, Arnold, I was the one running "blindly" down the halls." He quickly cleared his throat and turned towards the ground in shame.  
  
"Yeah." He chuckled nervously. "Um, Helga?" He looked back at her, this time their eyes meeting. She blushed faintly, which seemed to be ignored, and put her hands on her hips, teasing him and playing with his inner emotions. He swallowed hard as he felt butterflies rise in his stomach, fluttering around his ribcage, causing his heart to race. He quickly shook the feeling off and looked sheepishly back at her. "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
Her hands dropped from her sides and she laughed quietly, which sent an adoring chill up his spine. "No, Football-head, I'm not mad at you." She answered honestly as she walked past him and to her locker. She fiddled with the code and opened it, stuffing her books inside.  
  
He sighed relieved. "Good." He uneasily shifted his feet as the butterflies returned and started flying around in his throat. He cleared them as they rolled down his throat and into his insides. He sighed, wondering if he should ask her what was on his mind. Finally he gathered up enough courage and turned to profile her. "So." He paused, and turned his gaze to look at her. "Are you going to the April Fools dance with anyone tonight?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes challengingly. "No one asked me yet. It's cool though. Even if no one asks me, I'm still going. Dr. Bliss bought me this dress and I've been dying to wear it somewhere." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at him. He watched as each strand of her hair caught a glimmer from the fluorescent lights above. "How about you, Arnoldo? Are you going to the dance?" He shifted his gaze again and nodded, trying hard not to stare into her captive eyes once more.  
  
"Helga," he paused as she looked at him curiously, "save me a dance tonight, okay?" She smiled and nodded, just as the bell rang for class. "Well, we'd better get going."  
  
"Yeah. Mr. Frank will have our hides if we're late again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night at the dance, Arnold waited patiently by the DJ stand for Helga to show up. All the couples were dancing and talking, having a good time. He sighed heavily, his eyes cast out towards the gym door. Through out the night, a few girls had come up to him and asked him to dance, but he declined each one, including Lila. Finally the doors opened and a figure stepped inside the gym. Her slim body adjourned a spaghetti strap red dress with a "V" neck and a lengthened cut just above her knees. Her white chocolate skin held a faux diamond necklace and her light blond hair was held up in a bun with chopstick hair ornaments and her earlobes each held a dangling diamond earring. A pair of red velvet shoes and a matching diamond anklet occupied her feet. Her fingernails sparkled as did her cornflower blue eyes as they scanned the dance floor for the waiting partner. She smiled when she finally saw him. He gasped as he saw her entrance, as if she wasn't even touching the floor as she glided down the steps and towards him, just as if she had a pair of invisible wings attached to her exposed back. Their eyes locked, they smiled at each other, and he held out a hand. She blushed slightly at him and they waltzed out onto the dance floor, no other person around for miles. The two were lost in each other's arms as they danced the night away. They had no need for words as their movements made up for lost time, broken hearts, and cruel words. He smiled deeply as the song ended and the space between their lips closed. Their visionary world broke at the sound of a man's voice over the loudspeaker, and they both parted before they even touched. She looked at him sorrowfully, unbeknownst to him, then at the real world.  
  
"All right everyone. Now that we brought you down, let's bring you back up with a classic rock from Barenaked Ladies. From their album Stunt, get ready to dance to the song, One Week." Helga and Arnold looked at each other and blushed. He took her hand and quietly led her off the dance floor and towards the newly built garden in the back of the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga hugged her shoulders as a chill breeze blew past her, ruffling her dress, causing some of her hair to fall in front of her ears and blow gently in the crisp wind. Arnold sighed and traced a stone path on the side of a fountain. He looked at her and smiled gently, half of his face hidden in mysterious shadow. She huffed grumpily and sat on a marble bench next to the fountain. "Okay, Arnold, you got me out here. What's up?" He sighed and turned a stone over in his fingers. She turned her head to one side and placed her hand atop his. "Arnold, what's wrong?" He smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, Helga." He paused slowly and looked at her. "At least, nothing you should worry about. It's a family problem." Helga sighed and pulled him down to sit next to her. She turned slowly to face him and put her head on his shoulder. She sincerely took his hand as he cast his emerald orbs on her sapphire ones. He smiled and hugged her tenderly. "I wish you could help me. Helga." he paused, trying to hold back the butterflies arising in his stomach from being so close to her, "I'm leaving tomorrow, with my parents." Helga quickly looked at him, backing away. He shivered slightly at the loss of warmth from her body.  
  
"You're joking, right?" She asked, feeling her heart break. He shook his head slowly as her eyes burned in their sockets. She turned away from him and stood up, taking a few deep breaths. She frowned as a single crystallized tear rolled down her skin. "You're leaving tomorrow? With your parents?" He nodded and tore his eyes from hers. She clenched her hands by her side and spun on her heal. "Thank you." She muttered. His face quickly snapped up to look at her. "Thank you for always being there whenever I needed you. Thank you for everything, Arnold." She started to walk away and quickly glanced over her shoulder. "I guess this is good-bye then." She whispered sadly and turned to run. He quickly stood up from the bench.  
  
"Helga!" But it was too late. She didn't turn around and come back to him. She was gone forever. Gone from his life and he felt the butterflies from his stomach well up in his throat and erupt in a small shower of tears as he whispered her name into the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga turned the corner just as the heal on her shoe broke. She cursed loudly and threw the shoe across the alley and kept on running. She had heard him call to her, but she knew better than to answer. She knew that if she answered, her biggest secret would come out, and most likely by the next day, everyone would know about her love for the boy.  
  
She tripped up her stoop, her vision clouded by tears. She threw open the door and barged inside, ignoring the nasty remark from her father and the drunken voice of greeting from her mother. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and trudged along upstairs, the carpet hitting her bare, cut up foot. She quickly threw open the door to her room and just as quickly slammed it shut. She threw her dress off her body, exposing the warm flesh of her stomach, legs and shoulders to the crisp air.  
  
She quickly ran towards her closet shrine and whipped the door open, barging inside. She quickly pulled the locket from its golden chain and threw it behind her into the garbage can. Soon after the locket, a small statue of Arnold's upper body followed, along with ten volumes of pink love books, a diary, a football, a few cookies and about seven pink, red and white candles. She stormed over towards the garbage can and pulled out a small pink book. She narrowed her eyes at it and began to tear the pages out, one by one, destroying every word on the page.  
  
She sighed after all the books and pages were torn apart. Finally she collapsed on her bed and began to sob uncontrollably. She glanced out the window and huffed angrily as a football shape cloud rolled by the crescent moon. "Damn." She muttered. "How could he? How could he leave me like this?" She sighed heavily and sifted through a pile of dirty clothes at the foot of her bed. Finally she found her usual pink dress and something extra. Something she had only worn once: a trench coat. She narrowed her brow and snatched the trench coat up. After throwing on her dress, she quickly wrapped the coat around her and climbed out the window. 


	4. Return of Deep Voice

Rescuing Arnold  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence)  
  
Chapter 04  
  
"Return of Deep Voice"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She grunted as the slippery ladder caused her to slip again, for the third time that night. Her hands gripped the rail determinately as she threw her legs over the side of the rooftop. The drizzle of rain hit her forehead lightly, cooling her, urging her to keep on going. Finally she had both her feet on the top of his roof, a place she had been many times before. She flipped her messy blond hair behind her head and adjusted the pink strap of her dress back onto her shoulder. She gasped as the skylight door opened and a small pink pig ran out. She quickly looked for a place to hide and found one behind the chimney. "Eureka!" She muttered silently and dove behind the hiding place just as a golden blond head bobbed out.  
  
Her voice and breath caught in her throat as he slowly placed one foot in front of the other, climbing out of his attic room and onto the roof. He sighed heavily and plopped down on the nearest chair. The pig walked up to him and started to lick his hand as he placed his head between his knees. "I really blew it big time tonight, Abner. She probably really hates me now." The pig snorted and turned around, running back inside. Arnold huffed agitated. "Fine. That's the way you want to be too? Go ahead!" His voice rose in the night sky as his hands clenched. "Run away! Run away! I don't need anyone! I'm perfectly happy alone in this God-forsaken world!" A solitary tear rolled down his copper cheek. "Oh, Helga." He muttered, giving up on being angry. "I wish you could see what feelings I've developed for you. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered. Helga listened intently at Arnold's private muse. The familiar feelings washed over her like a comforting fire, the small hairs on her skin prickling as he sighed softly, the longing sigh she had waited more than half her life for. She held her rapidly beating heart as the wind kicked up his golden tuffs of hair, blowing them about his football-headed-face. Finally the intensity was too much and she threw the trench coat over her body. She cleared her throat, which made Arnold turn and stare at her hiding place. His eyes narrowed hauntingly as she caught herself swooning. "Who's there?" He ordered more than asked. Helga smiled victoriously and walked out from her hiding place. Arnold's eyes widened in surprise at the figure. "Deep Voice?" He questioned, shaking his odd shaped head, almost as if he were trying to clear whatever doubts he held.  
  
Helga nodded. "You always knew who I really was, didn't you, Arnold?"  
  
"How long have you been there?" He questioned, the same butterflies returning into his stomach, causing his heart to bounce around in his ribcage like a starved wild lion. He silently ordered it down and the butterflies to nearly disappear. His hands grew sweaty as the light drizzle and night sky impaired his vision. Deep Voice smiled, the usual smile, hidden in shadows but felt between the both of them. Their hearts beat as one, their breaths the same and their eyes locked, green to blue.  
  
"Long enough." She finally answered. He broke the gaze between them to stare at the slowly forming puddles on the roof. She sighed and pulled the hood from off her eyes. Casually she walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know, Arnold, you were the one who always saw me for what I really was: a scared and lonely girl looking for someone to care about me" Arnold looked at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"You're not that easy to read, Helga." He muttered and broke free of her hold on him. He slowly walked to the edge of his roof and peered over the side. The rain fell down harder. "There's still so much about you I don't know. I want - I guess all I want is to know you. The real you, not the bossy, over emotional, negative person you present yourself at school everyday. I know there's much more than that to you. There has to be. You can't just be mean to everyone all the time. There has to be an ulterior motive."  
  
Helga narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, well, there isn't, football-head. With me, it's just what you see is what you get." Arnold looked at her disbelieving. She sighed heavily, not a longing sigh, but a depressed sigh. "I mean everyone knows what kind of family I come from." Arnold smiled to himself. Finally she was going to tell him her secrets; show him the real Helga Pataki. And he was ready and willing to take her in his arms when she had finished. "It's just everyone thinks I lead a perfect life following my sister's footsteps. Truth is, I don't. I can't stand my parents sometimes!" She cried out in frustration. Suddenly the words poured out of her mouth freely as if she really didn't care about who she was telling. "Mom and Dad don't even pay any attention to me. Miriam's always sprawled out on the couch, drunk as a sailor, she never remembers to pack my lunch, and when she does it's always the same old thing: an individual packet of crackers, moist towels and a can of shaving cream. She always leaves the groceries on top of the car and forgets about them, driving off, leaving everything to crash onto the gravel. Even when she went back to work and was the happiest person alive, she still treated me like I was pond scum on the bottom of her shoe. She's the worst mother anyone could ever have. And don't get me started on Big Bob. He's always calling me "Olga" and acts like she can do no wrong. Like she's a little angel and I'm the devil's child! There are only two things in the world he cares about and that's Olga and money. He constantly abuses me, if not verbally, then physically. Olga acts like Big Bob and Miriam have no faults. She's the perfect child! She is always studying and getting good grades. She has won every single contest in this whole stinking city, including twenty-three national contests! She had a wing in the local high school named after her, and she was accepted into three of the finest colleges in the whole country! All the boys fall head over heals in love with her and she could have men swooning at her feet, on call every time she needs them. She is an expert pianist, a romantic violinist, and a gorgeous dancer. She can waltz, tango, hip-hop, and swing! Plus, she has mom and dad wrapped tighter around her finger than perfect wiring on a cable car. And then you look at me. I have practically no friends, and no motive for living. No one gives a damn about me or what the hell I do! I could jump off Mount Everest, plunge myself into the Atlantic Ocean, crawl across the Sahara, or take off my helmet in space and no one would even bat an eye! For anyone knows I could be slitting my damn wrists every night! I could be physically abusing myself! I could be walking downtown as a damn whore and no one would care less about it! If I told someone, all they'd do is mumble 'that's nice, Olga' and be on their merry way doing their damn chores! They couldn't give a shit about me!" By now Helga was sobbing, her voice cracking and becoming more choked up by the second. Finally she collapsed, the weight of her body and soul bearing down hard on her knees. She clenched her hand into a fist and pounded the ground underneath her. "Everyone in this God damn world can go to fucking Hell!" The clouds above crashed with thunder and shot lightning.  
  
Arnold looked at the trembling girl that was kneeled before him. He was expecting not this sudden, tragic outburst, but a monologue of bits and pieces of sorrow he knew she felt when in public. He had never imagined the true torment his foe felt. He lowered his head, grieving for her, pitying her, and finally his hand touched her, the warm flesh of his fingers traveling down her cheekbone from her temple. He licked his lips and finally found the courage to advance on the poor heartfelt woman in front of him. His eyes flickered in the thunderclaps and lightning bolts that danced in the sky. Finally he found himself slowly pushing her down, gently but determinately. Her eyes shot into his and for the first time ever, he saw not doubt or fear, but hopefulness and a passion so great he immediately knew he felt the same. He knew she was in love with him as he was her. His eyes closed as did hers, her lips parted with anxiety and finally he kissed her. The kiss lasted far into the thunder and lightning, until the storm was over. The kiss they shared became more deeper, more hotter, than any average twelve-year-old has ever seen. They only once opened their eyes and that was when their breath escaped their lungs and they had to stop to breathe. Arnold smiled at the girl below him. "Helga," he whispered her name softly, "don't think this has anything to do with our current situation, because I've felt this way, long before - this." She smiled at him longingly as he brought his face up to meet hers. "Helga, I -" his voice caught in his throat. He already knew how she felt, but all the same, telling her was not an easy task. "Helga, I love you." He finally puttered out. Helga's eyes grew wide and she stared at him for a good time before she shoved him off of her and leapt to her feet.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked slowly, trying to absorb everything that had happened in the previous five minutes. Arnold smiled sheepishly and took her hands in his.  
  
"You heard me, Helga. I said I love you. And I do. I was a fool for not realizing it before all these years. I've been stupid. Honestly, Helga, I love it when you call me 'football-head', I love the way you and I are always crashing into each other, I love the feel and warmth of your body, and how it fits perfectly into mine. I love the way your eyes shine in the moonlight, the way the drops of water glide gracefully down your cheek as if they were dancers in a famous ballet." Helga blushed deeply at this. "I love the way you try to act tough, but then automatically change into the real person you are. I love the way I felt like you and I were the only two people in the world this evening as we danced. Helga, you don't even need words and I can already tell what you're going to say. Helga, I can feel it and I know you can too. Our hearts beat as one this evening, our minds one, as if we were each other. I love you, Helga, with all my heart and soul." By now Helga's hands were sweaty and cold. Her azure blue eyes were locked with Arnold's jade ones, and she could tell he wasn't lying. It was true. She felt the passion in her chest when he kissed her. She felt his heart beating with hers as one when they waltzed on the dance floor. She was off in her own little world, breathing nothing but the essence of his shampoo, and she knew he had put any other fling or crush into the far back of his mind, if not out at the very sight of her. The love in his eyes proved that. The feeling of trembles engulfed her body; she shivered horribly and finally the pressure was too much. Her eyes narrowed hauntingly and she threw herself into his awaiting grasp. Their mouths touched, the heat of the night rising in the air around them, and the feel of the cold, crisp air, cooling their overheating bodies. Her hands slowly slid up his chest and wrapped caringly around his neck as his arms encased her protectively. He vowed silently to both himself and the true love of his life that he would be by her side through thick and thin forever and ever. Finally the kiss softened and their eyes locked once more. She smiled and laid her head upon his shoulder blade.  
  
"You really love me, don't you?" She asked softly. The words sounded foreign to her, as if she had never spoken before in her life. He nodded and held her closer. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Helga held her stomach as the tears of joy came flooding out of their sockets and Arnold had to lean against his skylight to keep from falling off the roof. Finally, after a long and hard laugh they settled down and Helga sighed softly. "Oh, Arnold." She whispered into the deepening night sky. 


	5. Battered, Bruised and Breathless

Rescuing Arnold Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence) Chapter 05 "Battered, Bruised and Breathless"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laughing felt so good and her heart was finally set free of the bind she had wrapped it in so long ago. The chains of her heart were broken, and all by three simple words from the young man she loved. She hummed to herself as she walked away from the boarding house and towards her own house. Her soul had been lifted of a heavy burden, especially with the new promise no matter what his parents said, he would not go with them and would stay with her forever. She glanced back up at the roof of the boarding house and saw him leaning over the side, his hair blowing like wings in the wind. She smiled gently at him and knew from that moment on, everything would change.  
  
She didn't realize how right she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that very moment as Helga turned a corner, a black Fararri also spun around said corner. The lights flashed in her eyes as she stared horrified at the black car. It sped towards her, the evil lights blazing in her eyes. She watched in terror as the car sped towards her. Her feet rooted to the spot, she did the only thing she could think of doing. She put her arms protectively in front of her face and screamed. Suddenly the car screeched and turned sideways so that the driver side was next to her. She blinked suddenly when the tire screeching sound had stopped and smoke encircled her and flew into the night air. She looked up at the driver's side. Angrily she stormed over and began to pound the window with her fists.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, you creep? You could have killed me!" She screamed loudly. Suddenly the door opened and a tall, lanky man got out. His eyes had deep pockets under them and his smile was twisted into a cold and cunning sneer. Helga's eyes widened in fear and she tried to move, but found it impossible. His gaze had trapped her.  
  
He slyly made his way towards her, every inch he took stabbing a knife in her heart. The man's brown hair was ragged around his mono eyebrow. His forehead was narrowed at her, and his smile became more and more malicious with every step he took. "That was the point, you little brat." He hissed through smiling clenched teeth. Her heart pounded in her ears and her palms sweated horribly.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
He smiled and placed a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. "That's for the boss to say, little girl."  
  
The back window of the Ferrari slowly opened, leaving a small crack for a pair of fiery eyes to peer out from. The owner of the eyes cleared his throat and the other man turned to look at his boss. "Nick!" He hollered. Nick Vermicelli flinched. "Get her, and bring her here . . . now!"  
  
Nick nodded to his boss and grabbed Helga by the collar. She squeaked softly and tried to pry the man's hands that were easing their way towards her throat. Her body was paralyzed, her legs numb and tired. Even if she tried to run, she wouldn't get far. Finally she found the strength to claw and bite her captor. He smiled violently and opened the door to the car, throwing her inside. She grunted and quickly grasped her sore throat. A low chortle from deep within someone's chest cavity rang terribly through her ears. She looked up and saw a man with aging black hair and vicious eyebrows. He was smirking at her, worse than Nick's smile was. She screamed a little as the car lurched forward, signaling to her they were moving, and fast. Her stare turned back to the man sitting down, a small glass of some liquid in it with a tiny cherry sticking out. "What do you want?" She repeated the question for the second time.  
  
The man looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. "I want you," he paused, "to cry, little girl." Helga felt her blood boil. Her face turned beat red and followed the motion of the man's hand to gesture to the seat adjacent from him. "Sit." He ordered. She quickly complied and eased her way onto the chair. "You see, Helga," she shivered at the sound of her name, "I want you to hear my plans. I know of your little escapade on the top of my building when last we met. I know of your endless self-torture for a certain football headed child." She blushed deeper. "And I decided to use that deep devotion you feel towards Arnold against him. I have his parents, and they will come and claim him in a matter of hours. They'll do the dirty work for me, while I have my fun. And then, when I have the three of you who ruined my plans the last time right where I want you, total domination will occur. I will take over this pathetic town, and soon I will be in control."  
  
The seat against Helga's back was warm with sweat. The man smiled and leaned in closer to her, trapping her with his giant body. "So what are you going to do to me, Arnold and Gerald?" She muttered as his face stopped a couple of inches from hers. He smiled and Helga noticed he had a small chip on his front tooth.  
  
"I'm going to finish what I started and kill the three of you." Helga's eyes shook and burned with tears. He smirked maliciously and pushed himself away from her. "By this time tomorrow, the population of Hillwood City will be whatever number . . . minus three. Now . . . cry." Helga felt her blood rage even more and she forced her hand up and across to smack the man across his cheek. He felt the more than average blow to his face, but reacted as if he didn't. His smile only faded and he threw her to the floor of the car by her armpit. "Bitch! If you don't cry willingly, I'll make you!" He cried out loud and pulled a whip from his belt. He quickly threw it over her head and tightened it painfully around her neck.  
  
She coughed horribly and tried to pry the horrible black leather from her reddened neck. Her eyes turned upon Sheck and she glared. "I.will never cry!" She screamed and jerked away from him. The whip tightened significantly and she gagged. Sheck smiled and pulled her close to him. He grabbed her around the waist and smiled maliciously. Helga felt herself gag again as he brought her body closer to him.  
  
He chuckled and slowly released the whip. "Bad move, girlie." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car slowed to a screeching halt and the driver's door opened. Nick stepped out; his shiny black shoes hitting the wet ply boards of the pier. Outside, the storm began brewing again and kicked up the waves with a force so great, even King Neptune would have been jealous. Nick's mouth turned upwards into a vicious sneer. "Perfect night." He whispered as a clap of thunder illuminated his dark sunglasses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga watched in fear as the car door opened and Nick's silhouette stood in the frame. She was trapped, and no one could save her. No one could rescue her from the utter torture Nick and Sheck most likely had in plan for her. Nick smiled viciously, his tanned complexion blending in with the cold night air. He looked at Sheck who nodded, throwing Helga towards his accomplice. "Deal with her." He muttered.  
  
"Sure thing, Boss." Nick said. He quickly grabbed Helga and flipped her on her stomach, laying face first on the wooden planks of the pier. He pulled a thick rope from his belt and kneeled on the back of her knees. Helga thrashed and kicked him, but to no avail. He grabbed her arms and pulled them tightly and painfully behind her back to the point of tears. "Shut the hell up, girl." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Quit squirming!" Still, she turned, hoping to free herself from her bondage. Finally Nick had enough. "Stop!" He roared and smacked Helga across the temple. She groaned and looked up at him, just as her vision became blurry.  
  
"Nick!" Sheck bellowed from the car. Nick nodded and finished tying Helga's arms and feet so that she couldn't move. He then, with a swift kick, watched as she splashed into the icy cold water, sinking deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. 


	6. Saved By A Stranger

Rescuing Arnold Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence) Chapter 06 "Saved By A Stranger"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cold water rushed past her bonded body, threatening to fill her lungs with their deadly compound. She needed oxygen, not water. Tiny bubbles slowly floated to the surface as she sank still deeper. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and began to cloud over. She moaned softly and struggled. She felt herself loosing consciousness again and finally welcomed the death sentence. Her eyes closed again and she encouraged the dream state. She felt nothing. Not the cold water. Not the urge to breathe. Not the bubbles around her face. And she especially didn't feel the strong arms wrap around her waist, carrying her back to the surface, kicking as fast as their partnering legs could go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gerald gasped for air as he pulled both himself and Helga to the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering. He heaved her out onto the pier and quickly cut her loose of her captive bonds. He flipped her over onto her back and checked for breathing and a pulse; he found neither. "Oh shit!" He cried. "Helga, don't you dare give up on me! Don't you dare die!" He quickly placed his hands under her breast line and began the fifteen easy pumps. After the fifteen thrusts, he placed his mouth on hers and pinched her nose closed. Fifteen more, then blow. Fifteen more, blow. Fifteen, blow. Finally she coughed, and it wasn't a small cough either. A mixture of water, seaweed, and sand caught in her throat came pouring out, all over the pier. She groaned softly and looked up in Gerald's direction.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream you were kissing me." She muttered which caused Gerald to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, if you consider CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation a kiss." Helga laughed too and tried to sit up, but Gerald quickly caught her and forced her back down and put her head into his lap. He smiled at her. "Promise you won't tell Phoebe?"  
  
Helga glanced up at him and nodded weakly. "As long as you don't tell Arnold."  
  
"Arnold?" Helga nodded and he smirked. "I promise." He checked her over, making sure she would be okay. He sucked in a sharp breath as his chestnut brown eyes landed on a spreading red blotch in the side version of her dress. He quickly ran his fingers down her side, which caused her to inhale sharply. He pushed her upwards at the shoulder and pulled her arms out of their straps, gently pulling the top half of her dress down, exposing her wounded side. Helga felt a timid blush creep to her cheeks as Gerald caressed the deep cut flesh. It was bleeding freshly, since it was now exposed to the cold, crisp air. Determined, he scooped her in his arms and ran towards an old warehouse.  
  
"Gerald?" Helga whispered softly as the pain overwhelmed her, causing her to whimper and moan. Gerald's arms clutched her tightly and he ran as fast as he could. Finally he stopped and set Helga down lightly, quickly pressing a button. A small keypad shot out of the wall and he typed in a quick seven-digit number. "Gerald," Helga moaned softly, "am I going to die?" Gerald looked at her and shook his head, grabbing her in his arms once more.  
  
"Not if I can do something about it." He answered as a huge door swung open and the silhouette of a teenage girl walked out. Gerald smiled as he recognized the girl. "Bridget!" He cried. Bridget's smile faded when she saw Helga's condition.  
  
"Get inside! Now!" She yelled, grabbing a walkie-talkie from off a table. "All doctors to the hospital wing, on the double!" She cried and flew past Gerald towards two white doors. Gerald immediately followed as Helga clutched her waist in pain. Everyone in the secret hideaway quickly scattered, making room for the trio. Finally she spotted the quite large white room on the other side of the doorway and moaned in pain as Gerald placed her on a cold table.  
  
Suddenly, a crowd of doctors rushed around her, pushing Gerald out of the way. "Get the syringe!"  
  
"Got it, doctor."  
  
"Is she going to make it?"  
  
"She should."  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Someone check what type she is!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Nurse, where's that syringe?"  
  
"Right here, ma'am."  
  
"Give it to her!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Type O, ma'am."  
  
"O? Damn it! We don't have any O left!"  
  
"I'm a type O!" The voice belonged to Gerald. Helga immediately knew what was going on. Her mind swirled as the doctors pushed a needled into her forearm. She heard Gerald whimper in pain as she saw them hook up a tube to his arm and gave him a comfortable place to rest.  
  
"We have them set up!"  
  
"Good! Get her the medicine! I want her out!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
"Give it to her!" Helga felt a sharp prick in her left arm, and soon found her self falling into a deep sleep. The last thing she heard was Gerald's voice.  
  
"Get better, Helga. For Arnold's sake. He needs you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga groaned in slight pain as she felt the doctors take out the needle from her arm. "She's a little weak, but I'm certain she'll make it through. She had a few blows to the head, a slightly torn tendon in her right arm, a swollen ankle, and about twelve bruises, but she'll make it. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up, then we can check on her properly, to see if she's suffered any brain damage." Helga's eyes fluttered open, slowly, as if her brain were telling her light was the devil.  
  
"She's waking up!" An unfamiliar voice ran through her mind.  
  
"Arnold." She groaned softly, the she shot up. "Arnold!" Her mind raced. Sheck had told her he had his parents in on his little plot. They would take him to FTI and Sheck would kill him! She reacted and leaped off the table, ignoring the slight wooziness that clouded her mind. She ran, out the double doors, out the hallway, and out the main entrance. She ignored the calls from behind and the throbbing headache she had just gotten. All she focused on was the rising sun, her feet pounding the wet cement and the neighborhood, not too far away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arnold, we're so sorry we had to leave you like that." Arnold stood in front of two people, one man and one woman, with a suitcase next to him. He kept glancing down the street, hoping she would show up and he could say his final goodbyes. He had stalled long enough, and with the two people standing in front of him, his grandparents behind, and the boarders to the side, there was only one thing he could do. Leave. Turn around and never look back on the old boarding house, the old neighborhood, and the old friends he would leave behind. He just wished she had been there to say good-bye.  
  
"Arnold, are you ready?" The voice belonged to the man. Sure enough, the older man turned away from him, opening the door to the black Ferrari. Arnold lowered his head and began his slow walk towards the car. His heart was heavy. What would he do without...her? He made a promise, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't wait for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga ran as fast as she could go, her legs pounding the gravel underneath. Finally she saw the old building not too far away. And there he was: standing in front of a woman and man like a child who had just been punished. The boarders and his grandparents around him had just left, and she saw the door shut behind them. 'Oh no! They can't be.' Her mind raced as the tears welled up in her throat. 'Are those.his parents?' She watched as he lowered his odd-shaped head and walked slowly towards the car door, not noticing the slight nod the man gave the woman. Helga felt her blood rage. There was no way these people were his parents. They wouldn't want Arnold to get killed. No mother would want her only child to die. Helga growled deeply in her chest and cried out. "Arnold!" She screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold's head snapped from the inside of the car as he saw the girl bound down the street. Her pink bow flung around her head and she ran as if her life was in danger (to which he didn't know it was). He stepped out of the car and awaited her. Happiness took over when she flung herself in his arms. The man narrowed his hazel orbs and quickly shoved the two kids into the back of the car, to which they both grunted. "Alexander." The woman said as he slammed the door.  
  
"Oh shut up, Rebecca." Sure enough, the two were not Arnold's real parents and were in fact imposters. Rebecca nodded and climbed in the front of the car. Alexander mirrored her and pushed himself into the driver's seat. In a matter of seconds, they were off, driving at a blinding speed towards the headquarters of Future Tech Industries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga felt her eyes well up with tears as she noticed their current surroundings: in the back of a speeding car, heading towards their own deaths. She sniffled and buried her face into her knees. Arnold noticed this and sat across from her, quietly placing his hand on hers. "I'm sorry I brought you into this. I don't know what's gotten into my mom and dad." She looked up at him, disbelief in her expression. How could he be so dense?  
  
"Arnold, they are not your parents." This caused him to gasp aloud and pull back in surprise. "Arnold, no mother in her right mind would kidnap her son and bring him to the one man who more than anything wants him dead. He already tried to kill me."  
  
"He? Who's 'he'?" Arnold asked, leaning forward curiously.  
  
"Sheck!" Suddenly the world began to spin and Arnold soon found himself holding a terrified Helga. Her sobs traveled down her body, causing her to shake. "He's going to kill you and Gerald! He wants the three of us dead so that he can take over the entire city. He's going to kill us, Arnold! He already beat me and tried to drown me, but Gerald saved my life. He's going to kill us! I don't want you to die! I don't want Gerald to die! I don't want to die! Arnold, he's going to murder us, just so he can have our neighborhood."  
  
Arnold found himself trying to shake Helga to snap her out of her hysterics. She rambled on and on, her sobs becoming louder and more heartfelt. He found himself shaking her harder, but she still cried. Finally, he snapped. He brought his arm back and swung. A loud crack engulfed the back of the dived car. Helga held her cheek tenderly and she looked up at him, fear in her expression. "Helga, get a hold of yourself!" He screamed. She rubbed her cheek and he embraced her. "Helga, I'm sorry. But I can't let you can't break down. You have to hold together, for the sake of the entire mission. You're the strong one, Helga. You know you are. Don't fall yet. We're going to get out of this, and we're going to live, and that's all there is to it. Sheck is a bad guy and you know that bad guys don't win."  
  
"Why do you always do that, Arnold? Why do you always look on the bright side of things?"  
  
Arnold smiled at the all too familiar question. "Because somebody has to, Helga. And I was born to be that somebody. I'll admit that the whole thing is going to be difficult, but we've been in tight situations before, but this is why we're going to win." Helga lowered her eyes to the carpet of the car.  
  
"Arnold, I'm scared." She whispered.  
  
"I am too, but you have to keep up hope." 


	7. Guns, Whips and the Truth

Rescuing Arnold Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence) Chapter 07 "Guns, Whips and the Truth"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The screeching of the car breaks sounded and the car lurched forward, sending Arnold and Helga clear across the large backseat. Just as they pulled themselves up, the door opened and Alexander stood, his brow narrowed furiously. He glared at the two kids, and just as quickly as he had first captured them, he grabbed their collars and threw them inside the lobby of Future Tech Industries headquarters.  
  
Helga and Arnold looked around the familiar building's lobby. Arnold mentally made note the only thing that had changed was the strong musty smell and the disgusting tiles from two years of rotting. The door to the far end of the left wing threw open, and Nick stood in the doorframe, a revolver held tightly in his hand. An angry look crossed his face as he laid eyes on Arnold. He growled deeply in his throat. Suddenly, his gaze turned to a look of pure terror. He backed away in fear as he stared disbelievingly at Helga. "Back from the dead." He muttered just as his back touched the steel of the wall. His hand jerkily held the gun and he forced it to point at her. "It's amazing."  
  
Helga smiled her cocky grin. He just set himself up. "I'm a pretty amazing person, you ratfink." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Arnold looked over at her and grinned. "I'm pretty hard to kill, Nicky-boy." Nick scowled and turned the gun on Arnold.  
  
"You may be hard to kill, but I'll bet anything your little boyfriend over there will be a snap with a single bullet. Care to see, you stupid little football headed kid?" The crack of a bullet being released from the stock sounded in the air, almost in slow motion. Helga's eyes widened in fear as she felt her own legs carry her towards her true love. She saw the bullet come shooting through the air towards her just as she ran in front of him. She saw Nick tumble over in pain and surprise as someone in a dark blue outfit came out of nowhere and knocked him over while another person in a tuxedo grabbed Nick's hand. She heard Arnold shout out her name and felt the sharp pierce of the bullet. She screamed out in pain and collapsed, feeling the rush of her warm blood.  
  
"Helga! Helga, answer me!" Arnold shouted as he caught her in his arms, the warm blood from her arm engulfing his hands. He looked at his saviors, one to the others. There they were, the four that were mostly likely to never be there. Of course Gerald was in front of the others, still wrestling with Nick. Then she was there: Phoebe, Helga's best friend. Arnold never expected to see her there; and yet, here she was, clinging to Nick's arm, biting and clawing like the little mouse she was. Then there were the other two; two people, one boy and one girl he never in a million years thought would be there, Lila grabbing the first gun Nick while Brainy snatched a second from Nick's belt loop. Helga mumbled and pushed herself up from Arnold's arms, unconsciously with her good arm.  
  
"Helga! Catch!" Brainy called out, in a strange non-asthmatic voice. Helga looked up and saw him toss the gun to him. She quickly reached in the air and grabbed it, wincing at the sudden jerk in her arm. "Guys, move!" Brainy called to the other three attackers. They nodded and dodged the older man's attempts to swipe at them.  
  
"Freeze, bucko!" Helga cried out and swung the gun up to point directly at Nick's heart. He reached for the second gun, to which he found only an empty loop. He looked around for his first gun and saw Lila spinning it casually on her index finger. He glared at her and then at Helga. "I said 'freeze'!" She hissed and shot a warning in the air. A huge chunk of plaster fell in front of her, to which she didn't even flinch.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" A voice boomed over the commotion. Everyone followed the sound of the voice, spotting Sheck in the doorway to the right wing. Helga quickly turned the gun on him, just as Lila turned her gun on Nick, Alexander and Rebecca. Sheck growled and reached for his belt loop whip.  
  
"Stop right there, you ass hole." She swore maliciously. "Don't even try it, bucko. I'm not afraid to shoot." Sheck narrowed his brow at the girl. "Hands in the air, right now!" He smiled, a vicious grin.  
  
"You won't shoot." He stated, calmly which sent chills down everyone's spines. "You're too chicken."  
  
Helga's hands eased their way to the trigger, firmly grasping the handle. She smiled too, only hers a disbelieving smile. "You have no idea whom you're talking to, do you?" Sheck paused and glanced up at Nick, who shook his head. "I am Helga Geraldine Pataki, and the only thing I am really afraid to do is tell Arnold how I feel. And here's a shocker: I already told him. Now, let's see. If I did the one thing I'm afraid to do, what would happen when I need to do something I'm not afraid to do." She shot a second warning signal in the air, to which a second clump of plaster feel down. "I'll bring the whole damn building down if I have to." She turned to her companions. "Brainy, Gerald, check Nick's pockets for extra bullets. I think we'll be here for quite a while, and I don't want them to get away." The two boys nodded and ran over to Nick, checking his pockets, his belt compartment, and even the inside of his shoes, anywhere he could hide bullets. Finally they found three packs of bullets, ready and fitting the two guns. Helga nodded her approval as they handed her two boxes and Lila one box of her own. "Good job, guys." She said, flashing them a thumbs-up. She winced in pain and fell to her knees. "Damn!" She swore, grabbing her arm. Sheck smiled and advanced on her, to which she quickly held the gun back up, despite the pain. "Don't move!" She screamed. "I'll kill you, Sheck! I swear to it! If the city doesn't kill you, I'll hunt you down and do it myself!" Arnold glared and quickly ran over to her, tearing a piece of his sweater into a long strip of cloth.  
  
"Gerald, come here, please." Arnold said calmly as he pushed Helga's sleeve up her arm. Gerald trudged over to his best friend and awaited further instructions. "Take the gun for a few seconds. Move Sheck over with his.friends. Lila, Phoebe and Brainy, tie them all up with Sheck's whip. Make sure they can't get out. Lila, when you're done, call the police." Lila nodded and Gerald motioned to Sheck.  
  
Helga winced in pain as Arnold took her into the hallway, down a corridor, and into a small room. Helga noticed the room was a bathroom and glanced over at Arnold as he took the strip he ripped off and ran it under some water. She sighed and sat on the toilet seat. Arnold turned away from her and rung out the cloth. "Lucky that bullet just pierced your arm." Helga laughed as Arnold turned back to her and dabbed the cloth at her wound.  
  
"You mean as opposed to my heart?" She asked and grabbed Arnold by the hand. He smiled at her and leaned in, putting his lips against hers. She reached up to put her arms around his neck, but winced again as the wound moved in the fresh air. Arnold pulled away from her and shook his head. He took her arm carefully and finished dabbing her cut. "Think it's infected?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, but it is pretty deep. You're going to need a real doctor to check this out. We'll go see one when we get out of here. But, for right now, I'm going to wrap this around you and it'll be sort of tight, but it'll help with the blood flow, to keep you from bleeding to death." Helga chuckled to herself.  
  
"God, I've lost a lot of blood in the last day." She muttered. Arnold cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Is the bullet still in there?"  
  
"No. You're lucky, Helga. It just grazed you. If Phoebe hadn't attacked Nick, he wouldn't have flinched and you and I would most likely both have been dead by now. You owe your best friend your life, as I owe you mine." Helga blushed and turned from him as he finished wrapping her arm up in his torn sweater. She smiled as he sat down on the sink. "You really are an amazing girl."  
  
Helga smiled back. "I know, Arnold. I've heard it many times."  
  
"Helga? Arnold?" Phoebe's voice came from just outside the door. She pushed the door open and grinned at her two friends. "The police have arrived." 


	8. I’ll Always Be There For You, Football H...

Rescuing Arnold Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence) Chapter 08 "I'll Always Be There For You, Football Head"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night wind blew past the quad of kids as they watched Lila and Brainy leave with the police, just as a second police car drove by with Sheck, Nick, Rebecca and Alexander in the backseat, their hands in handcuffs. The policeman slowed down in front of Arnold and Helga, rolled down his window, and gave the duo a thumb up. Sheck leaned forward. "Damn you, bitch! If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll have you killed!" The police officer shook his head and drove off.  
  
"Bastard." Helga muttered. Arnold turned and began a slow walk back inside the building. Helga watched sorrowfully and followed.  
  
Gerald went to follow, but Phoebe caught him by the shoulder, thumbing the motion to the road. He nodded and followed her, just as the bus drove up. The doors swished open and Murray gave his friend a cheerful smile. "Well, if it ain't Gerald. How's it going?" Gerald smiled and glanced back at his two friends. "They ain't coming on board?" He asked, to which Gerald shook his head and took a seat with Phoebe. "Guess not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold glanced around the rooftop, the spot to which she had confessed to him for the first time in her life. He sighed sadly, hanging his head. "Arnold?" He jumped at the sound of her voice. He didn't expect she would follow him; but hey, this is Helga here. "Arnold, are you okay?" He sighed deeply and sunk to the floor. She shook her head. "Hey, it's okay. We won. We beat them. They're going to jail, and life can go on just like before. We can be happy again, Arnold."  
  
"It's not that, Helga. I.have something I need to let you know." Helga cocked her head and sat down next to him. "About two years ago, I kinda found something: something that belonged to my father. It was his journal, and after I read it, I found something in the back. It was a map. It showed the exact location of their last journey."  
  
"So, what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm going to try to find them: my real parents. I have a feeling they're still alive." Helga's heart sank.  
  
"What's that going to do to us?" She asked, all hope that Arnold would grow to love her even more and one day marry her failing. He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Arnold? What's going to happen to us?" She repeated.  
  
"I want you to come with me if I do find them. I want you to be with me." Helga gasped, taken aback by the question. "Helga, today, when you took that bullet for me, I thought I lost you. I didn't even realize until later that the bullet missed taking your life. I guess I was too preoccupied by thinking back to all the times we spent together. Helga," his eyes watered as he threw himself into her arms, sobbing. "Helga, I love you! I don't know what I would do without you!"  
  
Helga felt her own body wrecking with sobs. She shook them off, telling herself that she doesn't cry. "Arnold, I'm here. We can be together.forever. You just have to trust me when I tell you this, okay? I love you too, and I'll never leave you." Arnold sighed shakily and shook the rest of the tears away. "Now, what say we get out of here and get something to eat? I'm dying for something at Slausens'."  
  
Arnold nodded. "Just like the day of our first date, two years ago."  
  
Helga chuckled, realizing he meant the blinding prank, the April Fools dance, and of course, the "first" date they had, although Helga never told him about their rendezvous at Chez Paris, on Valentine's day. That early morning, they both walked underneath the stars as they turned to a bright pink and red hue then just as they arrived in the neighborhood a clear blue hint. If someone were to look out their window they would see nothing out of the ordinary except for Arnold and Helga, walking along the streets and Helga with a strip of Arnold's blue sweater tied tightly to her arm. Neither one would imagine what the future held in store for either of them. 


	9. End Credits – We’re A Miracle

Rescuing Arnold  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, weaponry, and violence)  
  
Chapter 09  
  
"End Credits - We're A Miracle"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seen Characters (In order of importance) Arnold The main character, this brave, yet incredibly dense, football headed kid constantly puts his own cares aside in order to listen to and help solve his classmates and friends' problems they face daily. Under half closed eyes, this young man holds a million kind words and about the same amount of expressions.  
  
Helga The vivacious young woman who secretly has a crush on Arnold, the football head. Though she torments and teases him, her true colors are brought out whenever Arnold tears down the walls she puts around herself. However, she almost always brings the walls back up just as he gets close to releasing her biggest secret. Someday, though, she wants to be able to tell Arnold how she feels, and not have to worry about taking it back.  
  
Gerald The definition of cool, Gerald knows about every urban legend in the book from Monkey Man to Big Caesar, as well as the hideout of some very foxy female spies. Gerald knows how to win these ladies to his side with his suave talking and chocolate eyes. But as usual, no one will ever come between him and Phoebe, the love of his life.  
  
Phoebe The quiet, petite Asian girl may seem like a small mouse in a field of cats at first, but get this mouse mad and she goes to lioness in about ten seconds. And never come between her and Helga, her best friend or Gerald, the boy of her dreams. She will protect them with her life.  
  
Sheck Vicious and cruel, Scheck tries everything to get back at Arnold, Helga and Gerald who stopped him in trying to overcome the neighborhood before. Now he's back and just raring to kill the three kids just to get the neighborhood back into the Von Sheck control.  
  
Nick Sheck's number one lackey. Nick will do anything for his boss in order to earn some cash. As a total ratfink, Nick would murder anyone and holds Arnold and Helga at gunpoint.  
  
Alexander Alexander is one of Sheck's many lackeys. He pretends to be Arnold's father in order to obtain Arnold to kill him.  
  
Rebecca Rebecca is one of Sheck's many lackeys. She pretends to be Arnold's mother in order to obtain Arnold to kill him.  
  
Bridget Tough as nails but with a heart of gold, Bridget helps Arnold and Gerald save the neighborhood and now is back, helping Gerald to save Helga's life after Nick tried to kill her. She helps Gerald, Phoebe, Brainy and Lila with a few items to rescue Arnold and Helga from the clutches of Sheck.  
  
Lila "Little Miss Perfect", or so Helga calls her. She's just ever so sweet with her innocent face filled with freckles and perfect shade of red hair that all the boys want her, but she just wants to be friends. She breaks many hearts but sweeps up the pieces like a tidy housemaid.  
  
Brainy Always the quiet one, it's no secret Brainy has a crush on Helga, but she just won't give him the time of day. When that finally sinks in, it's up to Brainy, along with his three friends to swoop in and save Arnold and Helga in the nick of time. He'll always stand up for what he believes in, even if he's not the one saying it.  
  
Grandpa The head of the Sunset Arms Boarding House, Grandpa fights with Grandma on the fact that Arnold should stay with them or go with his parents. His selfishness is only paled in comparison with his knowledge of things yet to come.  
  
Grandma Some may call this retired librarian crazy, but when it comes down to deciding whether or not Arnold should stay with them or go with his parents, her good heart takes over and she becomes strangely normal.  
  
Murray The bus driver that helped the kids with transportation in the movie. Now he's back, but only for a final scene.  
  
Abner Abner was a gift from the Green Eyed people and given to him by his parents before they left on their never to return journey. Abner is almost always with Arnold.  
  
Inky Grandma's favorite pet black cat, Inky sometimes gets caught underfoot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mentioned Characters (In order of importance) Miles Arnold's father, who was last seen heading to San Lorenzo to help the mysterious Green Eyed people from being completely wiped out from existence.  
  
Stella Arnold's mother, who was last seen heading to San Lorenzo to help the mysterious Green Eyed people from being completely wiped out from existence.  
  
Big Bob Big Bob is Helga's dad, who treats Helga as if she were the worst daughter in the world. He constantly forgets that he even has a second daughter, always calling her "Olga".  
  
Miriam Helga's mother, who always forgets either the groceries or her purse on top of the car. Helga must always remind her mother that she forgot to pick her up for something.  
  
Olga Helga's ever so perfect sister. It's no wonder Helga hates Lila, especially since Lila's just a younger version of Olga. Olga always gets everything she wants, and Helga hates her for it. 


End file.
